A New,Beautiful Beginning
by ForbiddenKissesInTheDark
Summary: So yeah after Nevermore I felt like the story wasn't complete so I did this...Max,Fang,Angel,Iggy,the Gasman,Nudge,Dr.Martinez,Ella,Total(who I didn't mention in the first chapter...Are back and are starting a new better life and they hope it stays that was.Max is hoping to get to know her family better. Fang and her are just starting to feel normal around each other.Sooo enjoy


_**I'm back :P This is a new story forom the James Patterson series Maximun Ride Enjoy:)))**_

_Max_ P.O.V

* * *

Angel and the Gasman,or Gazzy,sit in a chair giggling at each other while they made faces,I laughed and leaned my back against the wall as Fang came by me a swiped a kiss onto my forehead,I smiled.  
"Mornin' sleepy head"I teased him as I heard Iggy bounce down the stairs of our new apartment...now this is the way I liked things,Nudge sat on the couch flipping through channels with the remote,while eating popcorn and begging me for food.

"Pleaaasssee Max give me some foooodd"Nudge complained"I'll make eggs"Iggy offered,already heading to the refridearater"Iggy..."Angel said quietly.."Can I help"she asking pulling on his pants leg.I smiled and Fang flashed one of his rare as h...He was just gorgeous..."You sure,Angel"I asked her..  
"Cookings a lot of work.""Says the one who can't cook"the Gazzy said moving his shoulders in that boyish way he always could see again and he acted blind."Hey guys now that I can see again can we go to the park,or the mall or something?"Iggy asked smiling and looking around to gather his new surrounds.I loved them all of them and I never had to worry about losing them ever like never ever ever..Angel came over to me and Fand holding Calesta,that angel dressed bear that some random woman had bought her in New York a few years ago...It needed washing...Fang leaned against the wall crossing one leg over the other._Woah,he's so...sexy!_

I found myself thing this alot more often now...Angel looked up at me with her big blue eyes..."When do we start school again,Max?"She asked...I looked at my calender..."Well sweetie...about 2 1/2 more months..."I told her...She frowed...I looked at my flock they looked so...bored...Nudge threw the remote on the chair when she'd finally found something worth watching...Soon Ella slugged down the stairs."Mornin' sis,what's for breakfast Ig?"She asked sleepily."I don't know..we don't have anything..."He half hung her her arms from his neck.."Huuunnnngggrrrryyyyy"She complained my mom trugged out of her looked beat..."Ohh up already are we my little dears?"She said patting Angel and Gazzy's heads...kissing mine and Ella's foreheads and ruffling Fang,Iggy,and Nudge's hair."Yes mam."We all said politely."So mom what were you up doing last night?You were up pretty late."Ella asked.I nodded."I was studing Nudge's flight patterns."She said excitiedly as she poured herself a cup of coffee.."AND WERE THEY GOOD?!"Nudge asked unfolding her left wing slightly shooting out of her seat."Yes they have inproved very much."Mom nodded at Nudge as she walked to the dining table,and picked up her car keys."Are you going somewhere,mommy?"Angel asked,smiling up at mom...she called her mommy..it was soo adorable..

.Fang hadn't said anything in a while,and Gazzy,Iggy and Nudge had been reallllly quiet."Yes..I need to pick up some food.."Ella ran out the door with Iggy."We're going with you!"She yelled running out the door..Mom's eyes were opened wide and she laughed a bit."O..k...bye kiddo's don't get into any trouble...Okay?"She said walking out the door."I walked to the window...and watched them get into the red Toyota...and drive away...I turned to yawned..."I've been up a while...soooo...Imaa take a nap.."She said walking up the stairs reached her room and shut the took Angel by the hand and lead her outside.."Com'on sis..."He said shutting the door behind his as they took a running start and snapped out their little wings...Kids...sooo cute.I giggled."Was that a giggle,Max?"Fang said hugging me from behind...and kissing the back of my neck.I shivered."F-Fang come on let's..uhh...go for a fly!"I tried to walk but his grip was tight..."Fang?"I asked...he had his head on my back...I didn''t know what to do next.


End file.
